1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a process for separation by adsorption of at least one component of a gaseous mixture, and more particularly, for separating a gaseous mixture of the type which can be circulated through an adsorbent mass in an adsorber while subjected to cyclical pressure variations.
2. Field of the Invention
In practice, this type of process, especially when it is utilized industrially for the production of oxygen by separation of air, is subjected to cycles in which the duration is never less than 2.times.45 seconds for a system having two adsorbers and with the following performances:
yield 40 to 60%; PA1 productivity approximately 15 Nm.sup.3 /h/m.sup.3 PA1 (Nm.sup.3 /h 0.sub.2 produced by m.sup.3 of adsorbent). PA1 yields of 40 to 60%; and PA1 a productivity which increases to approximately 45 Nm.sup.3 /h/m.sup.3.
Conventional adsorbers are generally in the form of vertical cylinders designed for the vertical circulation of gas. In the case of large sizes, horizontal cylinders may be used through which the gas is circulated.
Such devices are considered most practical when it comes to filling the adsorbers while maintaining an adsorbent bed forming a molecular sieve of homogeneous thickness even when subjected to settling. Spherical particles can settle to approximately 5% of the original thickness.
The area of passage is designed such that, during the vertical ascendant pass of the gas, the detachment of the gas from the adsorbent particles is kept at a minimum even at high velocity. Otherwise, the effect would be to rapidly reduce the adsorbent material to a powder through the phenomenon of attrition or mutual rubbing of the particles.
These adsorbers are also designed to provide a homogeneous distribution of the gas. This is easily attained in a vertical cylinder having vertical (ascendant or descendant) passage of the gas. However, such devices are practical only in small capacity installations since the area of the gas passage is technologically limited.